


feverish Lance

by the_forgotten_daydreamer



Series: Voltron: Legendary Defender [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Coran is a medic cause why not?, Delusions, Fainting, Fever, Gen, Hallucinations, High fever, Hinted Klance - Freeform, Hunk (Voltron) is a Good Friend, I.V., Keith is a nurse..?, Lance (Voltron) Speaks Spanish, Lance (Voltron) faints, Lance (Voltron) has a fever, Lance (Voltron) is delusional, Lance (Voltron) is sick, Langst, Needles, Sick Lance (Voltron), Sickfic, Sickness, bonding moment, keith takes care of him, with the help of Coran obviously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 03:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20771684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_forgotten_daydreamer/pseuds/the_forgotten_daydreamer
Summary: Lance is running a high fever but hides it, thinking that he can just wait for it to run its course. Things get worse when Keith finds him passed out on the floor, delirious.-fixed on 7/13/2020





	feverish Lance

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own VLD nor its characters  
-  
this is an old work I posted on my Tumblr for #whumptober2018, now fixed

_bip bip bip bip b-_

Lance turned the annoying alarm off, groaning loudly.

He hadn’t been feeling entirely okay the night before, so he went to sleep earlier than usual, and collapsed immediately, fever dreams making it one of the worst nights ever. Cherry on top, when he woke up, Lance noticed that the splitting headache he had and the sense of general, unexplicable weakness hadn’t vanished. No, they'd in fact worsened.

A sudden, violent banging sound on his door startled him and he quickly got on his feet to grab his blaster, but he immediately regretted that action as the room started spinning at incredible speed and shivers run down his spine.

"Buddy!” a voice- Hunk’s - said outside the door, “are you awake?”.

It was just Hunk,_ thank goodness, just Hunk._

“Y-Yeah dude, give me a sec,” Lance said, slowly getting up and going to the door, grabbing a wrinkled hoodie and putting it on.

“Hey, what can I do for you?” the Blue Paladin said, nonchalantly, as the door opened- he didn’t want to bother the others.

“Allura called us on the deck to train about fifteen minutes ago, but you didn’t show up and so I got sent here to check up on you,” he said, eyeing him skeptically "are you okay?".

“Yeah, I'm fine!" the Cuban answered with a forced smile, "sorry you had to come here,” Lance was sweating, and not only because he was sick, “I was, huh, using the bathroom - the food goo must’ve done something bad to my stomach and... Y'know, when nature calls…” he said, vaguely, hoping for Hunk to take the bait.

The Samoan still looked too worried to be safe, though.

“I mean, I wouldn’t go in there for a while, heh!” Lance joked, and Hunk’s face relaxed a bit.

“Man, you’re disgusting sometimes..." Hunk chuckled, jokingly “so, see ya on the deck?”

“Yeah, just let me put the armor on, I’ll be there in 5 minutes.” Lance replied, and closed the door.

Before putting the armor on, he took his temperature with a thermometer- well, with its Altean equivalent- slipping it under his tongue and waiting a few tics for the verdict. It beeped, reading 101.5°F and thank the Ancient that Allura taught him the Altean equivalent of Fahrenheit.

“Well, it’s not that bad, 'm good…” the Blue Paladin commented out loud, and immediately noticed the strain it his voice.

He then quickly got dressed and got off to the deck, hoping he could fake it long enough to finish and go back to his room.

As he arrived there, breathless because of the hurry he was in- and because of whatever was going on with his body- he was submerged by mean comments and silly jokes.

“Look who's finally up.” Keith commented rolling his eyes.

Allura joined the reproach, “Would it hurt you to be more punctual?".

Shiro cleared his throat, and scolded Lance, shaking his head, “Listen, Hunk told me what happened and I'm sorry for your stomach ache. But... That's not a valid excuse to be late, Lance," he breathed in sharply, "please, respect the others by arriving on time”.

Lance swallowed, mortified, “Yeah… 'm sorry guys”.

He cursed himself for his weak voice, such an obvious indicator that something was wrong, and braced himself for the upcoming questions on his well-being, readying an excuse.

But those questions never came, and the other simply moved on. Actually, only Hunk seemed to be aware that something wasn't right, but he didn't say anything and limited himself to keeping a close eye on his friend.

Lance forced himself to pretend that he didn't hear everyone bitterly complaining about his behaviour under their breath. He sighed, heart clutching painfully and head spinning, not only because of the sudden rush of emotions.

“Okay, okay, he gets it!" Hunk exclaimed out of the blue once the whispers were getting too loud, "Now let’s get down to business. We’ve got an army to fight, right!?”.

Lance smiled softly, an apologetic look on his pained face, “Hey, ’s okay man, they’re right…”. He sighed and grabbed the blaster, adjusting the grip and mentally preparing himself for the training ahead, hoping to manage to fool the others.

He didn't want to be a burden more than he already was, after all.

"Sorry guys, it won't happen again." he croaked out.

Keith, Allura and Shiro nodded in agreement at his last apology, and started to organize the trainining session.

-

After two long and stressing hours, Lance was completely exhausted and drained. The fever had clearly spiked drastically during the training, and the fact that he’d run, fought hand-to-hand and didn’t drink a single drop of water in the meanwhile didn't help at all.

What set Lance on edge was that he numbness seemed to be about to take over him, his stomach still and his head empty yet heavy. He briefly considered to stop in the kitchens to get some water and food, but reconsidered after remembering how far he was from there: had he been healthy, it would've taken him more or less five minutes on foot, but in his current condition it would have taken him a lot more. Also, Lance noticed he wasn’t thirsty, after all. He’d also skipped breakfast, but didn't seem to be hungry.

Pearls of sweat dripped from his forehead, his wet hair plastered to it; Lance's head was spinning, vertigo too much to handle at this point. He tumbled and buckled down the corridors, panting heavily and trying effortlessly to blink through the fog in his vision, which swam and started to darken around the edges soon.

The Blue Paladin dragged himself to his room, his breath hitched, coming out rasped and shallow as his gaping mouth unwillingly let out pained moans and grunts. He started to get undressed on the way, too hot in that armour.

He tossed his gloves and chest pad on the floor, along with his arm protections and helmet. He gave up with the rest of the armour, feeling slightly lighter and fresher now. Lance couldn’t even see straight, and his whole body was shaking violently during the walk to his room.

As soon as he opened the door, sighing in relief, his knees dangerously buckled, vision tunneling. He tried to hold onto the wall, but fell down nonetheless as his sweaty hands slid on it, failing miserably to grip something.

When he hit the floor, he was already unconscious, long lost in his delirium.

-

Keith walked down the infinite corridor of the Castle where his and the other paladins’ rooms were. He was tired, but Lance had left his blaster on the deck, and he’d been told to return it to the Blue Paladin.

Annoyance got replaced by curiosity- and worry, even if he didn't admit it- once he started to find pieces of Lance's armour scattered across the corridor floor.

As the Red Paladin arrived at Lance’s door, he saw that it wasn’t closed, considering to simply toss the blaster in and leave. But just then, he noticed a leg sticking out of the room, still.

“Lance?” Keith called, a bit alarmed and confused on why his team mate could possibly be on the floor. He picked up the pace and reached the Blue Paladin, who laid half inside the room, half out, silent and heavy.

“Lance!" Keith yelled out, crouching down to feel his friend’s pulse, hoping that it was just a joke or something, with Lance suddenly sitting up and grinning at him.

His hope faded as he turned the Cuban boy so that he could see him in the face. Keith didn’t even need to touch his friend’s forehead, as his whole body was emanating terrifyingly boiling heat.

He tapped his sweaty face a couple of times, calling his name and waiting for a response, to no avail. Without thinking further, Keith picked Lance up in a pseudo-bridal style, and he got off to the med bay. During the half walk, half run, Lance had started muttering inchoerently.

“Lo si-siento, todo esto es por m-mi culpa, mamá… No debería haberte dejado… P-Pero ya estoy de vuelta…“.

Keith was even more worried, now: was Lance's brain fried already? Had he hit his head when he fell unconscious?

He started running, reaching the infirmary in a few minutes.

The automatic doors of the medbay opened and Keith rushed in, Lance still passed out in his arms, a soft tremor wrecking through him.

“Coran?" Keith called “I need help here, please!".

The Altean man arrived pretty quickly, and immediately started asking questions about what had happened, checking for Lance's vitals once he Keith placed his unconscious body on the gurney. Keith spoke rapidly and anxiously, stuttering often.

“I found him passed out cold on the- on the floor, and he’s so hot- I mean, his temperature is v-very high, and he’s hallucinating too… He looks bad, Coran," Keith noted nervously as Lance's head lolled effortlessly, "Can we put him in a cryopod? He needs it, badly”.

“I’m sorry, lad, cryopods don’t work that way… But don't fret, it's not too late to help Lance, and he'll be fine." Coran chriped out.

"Really?"

"Of course, Number Four! Now, I don't know much about human physiology, however Pidge taught me how to cure these human sicknesses, so I may help anyway. We must pump some fluids in him, and apply a nice wet cloth on his forehead, am I correct?“ Coran asked, fiddling with his mustache.

“Yes..?" Keith replied, unsure.

Coran clicked his fingers, "Excellent! So please fetch me t-"

“No… No sé de qué estás hab-hablando… nunca… nunca tendrás los leones de V-Voltron…” Lance spoke, throat dry and voice strained, seeming on the verge of tears.

“…Uhm, what did he just say?“ asked Coran, confused.

Keith shook his head, clueless, "The only thing I understood is ‘Voltron’, I guess he’s hallucinating about that…“ he noted, grim.

“Right, a fever dream," Coran nodded, “well, now fetch me clean rags and a bucket of cold water while I set the I.V. drip”.

Keith nodded and ran to get what was needed; Lance winced slightly as the needle got stuck in his arm, but slept through it.

-

Some hours later, Lance’s fever had descreased from 105.3°F to 102.6°F, and the shaking and sweating had lessened. Keith, of course, had never left his side, so as the Cuban boy started moving the pupils under his heavy eyelids, Keith gently caressed his shoulder,

“Come on, Lance, that's it. Wake up, man, easy does it." he said calmly as he tapped his shoulder.

Lance's nose and forehead were scrunched in pain, but soon crystal blue eyes met Keith’s, and he thought he’d skipped a heartbeat.

_...Cute._

“H-hey, man, how do you feel?“ he asked the Blue Paladin, who looked slightly out of it, "do you remember what happened?".

“I’m-” Lance coughed harshly in the crook of his free elbow, throat sore and raw.

Keith immediately offered him a glass of water, and he drank greedily, crystal clear liquid dripping from his chin.

“Thanks. I’m fine, I think... What- what's going on?“ the Cuban asked, looking around the room, eyebrows scrunched in confusion, "where am I?"

“The infirmary. You had- well you still have a fever… It was really high, but it's gotten a bit better now.“

“Oh." the Cuban hummed, "I… I understand. S-sorry for the trouble, man.“ Lance answered, mortified, as looked absentmindedly at his arm where the I.V. was inserted. 

“Don’t apologize! Just…“ Keith didn’t know what to say “Just, tell me- us, next time… okay? Nobody should ever reach this levels of sickness going unnoticed. And it's our fault, we should've noticed earlier. I'm sorry, really. Just, please don't lie next time, okay?" he muttered softly, lowering his gaze in shame.

Lance hummed, "I'm sorry-"

"No, Lance, it's not that..." Keith interrupted, "as I said, we should've noticed earlier. We've been mean and selfish. So, _we are _sorry. You didn't do anything bad."

The Blue Paladin seemed to be taken aback, and worry and guilt made his stomach twist and knot uncontrollably. He hated being a bother, he hated annoying the others with his problem.

"I'm fine now." he blurted, making Keith flinch slightly at the urgency in his tone, "I can go back to my r-room, I can train later, I-"

"You are not leaving the infirmary until your fever's down to 99°F at least." the other paladin bickered, and crossed his arms, "and that's final. Now, sleep. Training can wait."

"Keith-"

"Lance, I'm serious. Rest, okay? Just... Rest." he finished, breathing out gently.

Lance smiled, astonished. The Red Paladin had sure taken him by surprise, and Keith felt his own ears boiling up, flustered.

"Sorry," he corrected himself, "but really stay here for a bit. I'll keep you company if- if you want" he offered, averting his amethyst gaze.

Ocean eyes widened in disbelief, and Lance nodded, softly, “It's okay, I'm sorry too." he cleared his throat, "and, uhm, Keith... Th-thank you…“

-

Of course, the rest of the team found out soon about what had happened, and immediately rushed to the infirmary to apologise. Lance smiled, saying that it wasn't necessary- even if it totally was.

Hopefully, the others wouldn't ignore him the next time, and they would all be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this :) kudos and comments are always appreciated!  
Don't forget to follow my Tumblr (@theforgottendaydreamer) for prompts, asks, reviews and memes.


End file.
